Losartan Potassium having the formula 2 and its principle active metabolite block the vasoconstrictor and aldosterone. Secreting effects of angiotensin II by selectively blocking the binding of angiotensin II to the AT1 receptor found in many tissues (e.g., vasicular smooth muscle, adrenal gland) otherwise called as angiotensin receptor blockers (ARBs).
The present invention relates to a short, simple and practical process for the preparation of Losartan 1 which belongs to a novel class of tetrazole-imidazole compounds.